


Flower Petals and Blood

by BrownHairedDork



Series: Flower Petals and Blood [3]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownHairedDork/pseuds/BrownHairedDork
Summary: It's been a while since I've last updated oof. For the relationship with Tucker, if some may be wondering, it will come further along in this series. This chapter really has nothing happening in it, its just a sort of explanation of the Hanahaki Disease to the reader. More will come for the action, slow burn part.





	Flower Petals and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've last updated oof. For the relationship with Tucker, if some may be wondering, it will come further along in this series. This chapter really has nothing happening in it, its just a sort of explanation of the Hanahaki Disease to the reader. More will come for the action, slow burn part.

Minutes seemed to bleed into hours in your blurry mind state. Even if Doc had shown up frantically at your heaving side. The harsh coughing was causing your oxygen intake to depleted little by little and by God did it hurt. A strong pair of arms had lifted your body into the blue base and laid you on a spare army cot in the middle of the living room of the base.With Doc prying your mouth open and trying his best to work on opening your airways enough to stop the coughing, voices drifted away from the entrance of your base. From your position and Doc's never-ending question you could pick out Tucker and Church bickering slightly outside. You thought the asshole would have 'logged off' after the stunt he pulled with you. He stuck around after Tucker had hauled you up from your crouched over the position once Doc dragged him to your location.

With cold klevar covered hands that pressed right on your chest, your mind drifted off in order to avoid the pain you were still in. That was when minutes bled into an hour or two, and the sun in the sky never seemed to move an inch in the clear blue sky outside. You sat up on the army cot not too long after, Doc was putting away the last needle of morphine he had injected into your bloodstream. Your breathing had relaxed and your chest ached slightly, like a harsh reminder to the back of your mind.

 

"Let me get this straight, I have what again?" A brow quirked up in confusion, your eyes narrowing in suspicion as if Doc was kidding.

 

"Its called the Hanahaki Disease. Three out of five people get this because they experience a one-sided love with someone else who loves someone else. Sometimes the person doesn't love anyone and the victim suffers because the person doesn't show the same feelings." Doc stated as if some mythical disease was the most normal case of illness he's seen in his life."Flowers bloom in the lungs, and every time you cough, flower petals are coughed up. If you don't confess your love, the petals become more frequent. Oxygen gets cut off the more flowers bloom in your lungs."

 

"So in the end, what happens to me?" Your voice grew quiet, more like strained at the fact you would have real flowers in your body. Flowers that could be so beautiful but so deadly.

 

"Well once the petals you cough up darken in color and grow black." There  Doc had paused, maybe it was for dramatic effect, or he had dreaded the end result more than you had. "In the end, you die." The purple armored soldier turned to you, his gold visor concealing a darkened look that held nothing but worry in his brown depths.

 

"Is there a cure for this damned thing?" You asked quickly before he could utter out the last word. Eyes searching his visor for at least a hint of hope behind the glass.

 

"Fortunately yes. Although it comes at a price. I would have to cut the flowers from your lungs, and you will never hold these feelings you have for this person ever again. even if he/she shows the same feelings you had you could never love them. This could result in their own case of this disease if the feelings are serious." Doc tried to rest a calm hand on your knee, although in your state it wasn't the best idea.

 

Your knee bounced up and down as your back grew rigid, with your mind swimming around with frantic thoughts you couldn't hear the knock of klevar gloves knuckles against the steel wall. both blue armored boys, one A.I and one solid living breathing human being was looking at both you and Doc. Concerned etched on flawless faces underneath shades of blue helmets.

 

"Well? How is she." Church spoke up first, his sniper rifle was clutched in a death grip between his fingers. If he had a breath, the male would be holding it right now.

 

"Well, _____ has a rare disease called-" You slapped a hand over the mouthpiece of his bright purple helmet. Effectively not shutting him up, but stunning the medic.

 

"Called the.. Covenant whooping cough. Deadly stuff." You sent an ice cold glare to the medic before your hues turned to both males.

There was a pause, your breath held as if any questions would be asked, or Doc would speak up. Luckily they were both idiots so the boys easily believed you, even if Tucker seemed to move back a few steps. God, he would have made his fingers into a small cross if he could have, much to your luck he didn't.

 

"Get better then,_____," Tucker spoke up before his steps retreated. His intentions were clear that he didn't want to be ten feet around your 'sick' form.

 

"Listen, if you need something I'll have one of those idiots bring it to you. Since you know, I'm dead." Church barely watched Tucker nearly bolt from the blue base as he spoke.

 

"Actually, Church. What she really has is-" Doc had grabbed your hand and tried to pry it from his helmet.  
The male had no time to finish his sentence before you bolted to your feet and shoved the medic on to the floor. His back striking the cold floor which knocked the breath from him.

 

"Doc, don't you have to do my physical exam? Where I have to take off all my armor?" You hissed out coldly, eyes cutting down to his sprawled out form. Arms crossing over your chest loosely, the slightest amount of pressure and you'll end up coughing out a lung again.

 

"Right." The male answered uncertainly as if he finally understood your hint. If not, he just didn't want to be hurt by you again. "Church, I know you're dead but this is still personal."

 

The A.I/ ghost of a soldier looked at you both before an annoyed groan left his lips. His head slung backward in a dramatic fashion. "God you two are so fucking weird."

With that, he flickered out of existence. You let out a sigh of relief as your body relaxed once again. So close. The purple helmet popped up near your cot until Doc stood up once again. His hands brushing off his armor slightly annoyed that you were so rough to him.

 

"Was that really necessary?" Doc grumbled under his breath before he looked down at your figure that was now propped up on your elbows.

"

I don't need the guy I currently am dying for to know about my real condition." Shaking your head from side to side, your eyes had caught the male's own visor. An unexpressive look must be boring down on your head in waves right now.

 

"Sorry." You mumbled under your breath. A sympathetic smile had easily eased on Doc's lips from the apology.

 

"Now, what are you really going to do about this situation?" Doc asked a comforting hand rested on your right shoulder as his heavy form nearly broke the army cot from the armor's added weight.

 

"We're both going to hide this. No one will know. There must be a different way to lift this 'curse' without surgery or death." A frown creased your brow before a huff left your mouth.

 

"That's wrong, you know that," Doc stated as he shook his head.

 

"I don't care no one will know except you. Church will never go for me since he's in love with Texas. I'm not dying from being a third wheel and there's no way in hell that he can go through this. It's not logical  for him to go through this because he's.. immune." You internally cringed at that poor excuse of a poor ass lie but how could you hide such a truth of Church's life to his friends. "I couldn't put someone that I like into such a confusing situation. I need research, Doc, I need Lopez maybe he can help me with the possible outcomes. Robots are smart right?"

 

"Well-" Doc recoiled back as you stood up to your feet quickly. Chest ached with a new pain that wasn't created by your lungs.

 

"Never mind what could Lopez ever tell me, I'm so stupid." Inhaling a deep breath your mind scrambled to collect your thoughts as you spun to face the purple armored doctor."Promise me you won't tell Church or anyone else. Lie to them Doc, I know its wrong for you. Please, I'm desperate." Turning on your heel your hues zeroed on the medic.

 

With your back to the doorway of the base, you couldn't see the flash of dark blue that was standing there like a mouse staring at a piece of cheese that was in a mousetrap. Poor Caboose, his little gears in his head turned so helplessly as his brain tried to catch up with your words. The only thing he could understand was how in pain and upset you were, he didn't want anyone on his team to be sad. They were his friends, and damnit you were one of them. He was just there at a wrong place wrong time. The male just wanted to go inside for a little snack that you always helped him with. Now he had to find out that you were sick in his mind. You'd go away just like Church did and turn into a ghost.

 

Your name was uttered with a scared tone which caused Doc and you to whip around quickly. The sight of Caboose standing in the hallway, his hands clamped in front of him. You could practically feel those wide eyes staring at you, maybe there were tears in them already. He was as worried as you were, maybe even more.

 

"Oh shit." You groaned under your breath. A hand smacked the middle of your face into a facepalm while Doc had called Caboose over to you. This was going to take awhile for you, and one too many story times for the blue soldier about your sick condition.

It took three hours, at most, and too many explanations that were dumbed down to the simplest forms for your blue teammate to understand what was going on with your health.

 

"So you're growing flowers... in your body?" Caboose tilted his head to the side, a confused look had pulled the corners of his mouth down slightly.

Both you and Doc had been literally exhausted both mentally and physically from explaining the situation to Caboose for the amount of time spent inside. The rest of the team were probably cursing you three out for being lazy, but how harsh could they be if one of them was almost dying from nature.

 

"Finally, yes Caboose but  you have to keep it quiet alright?" Your eyes flashed up to the male, your head was cradled in your hands. A slight headache was already forming in the back of your mind from all the frustration.

 

"Yes, I will. Me, you, Doctor, and Sheila."

 

"Sheila?!" You exclaimed before a tired sigh escaped you. "Fine, an A.I operated tank can't say much. Thank you Caboose."

 

"You're welcome!" The cheery soldier stated before he nearly ran out of the base to tell his favorite tank the canyon about you. Great. How much worse could your day.

Instantly your hand had pressed against your chest as the pain returned. Wincing and hissing like a madman, you coughed hard. An almost exact copy of a smoker's cough that smoked one too many cigarettes in their days. Squeezing your eyes shut as your oxygen was restricted in your constricted lungs you coughed a few more times. There was a tickling in your throat that seemed to travel its way up to the back of your mouth until the last cough racked your body.

 

Fluttering in front of your eyes was three flower petals. The color of a clear summer sky, a beautiful baby blue that was dry despite staying inside your body. One hand extended to catch the velvety smooth petals, their shape clearly showed that they were part of roses. Your little rose bush was starting to form in your airways already and this was your first day, how fast was this curse to fuck you over sideways.

 

If only you could retract your last thought. Your day had gotten a lot worse now and it would only get worse by the day.


End file.
